josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
Flying and Falling
Information This story is actually a story meant for my English class as an assignment but I figured I'd post it here for those people who like the show Lost or anything that relates similar to it. This story is about a class who wins a trip to England and things take off majorly from there. The reason it is journal entries is because its how the format we were supposed to have and such. I hope you enjoy it and leave me your honest opinions on it down below thanks ! :D Chapter 1: Journal Entry 1: I Can't Believe It! I can’t believe we are going to England! I’ve always wanted to go. I have to admit my nerves are pretty bad considering this is my first time going on a plane. I still remember the look on Mrs. Kelsey’s face when she told us we won the trip. Over our Easter Vacation we are traveling as a class to England because we won the Shakespeare contest. I still can’t believe it! The day before our flight I packed my backpack. I grabbed my ipod, cell phone, and my laptop from my room. I walked downstairs, grabbed my allergy medicine, a few snacks from the cabinet and walked over to the bookcase where I grabbed a few books I have yet to read. I carefully made room in my backpack to leave room for a few extra things. I walked back up to my room and grabbed my sunglasses, my notebook, a pen and a few pencils. Lastly, I walked into the bathroom and got the carry on shampoo and body wash my grandma had bought the day before. When I got back downstairs, my grandma handed me a small medical kit just in case and I placed it, along with a sweatshirt into my bag before closing it. That night I laid in my bed unable to sleep, too excited for the day to come. This morning my grandma came into my room and woke me up loudly. “Josie get up, you are going to be late if you don’t,” She told me. “I’m getting up, calm down,” I said in return with annoyance in my voice. I hate when she wakes me up like that. The annoyance towards her didn’t last too long after I remembered where I was heading. Of course I didn’t have time for breakfast, like usual, so I grabbed an apple and a granola bar to eat on the drive to school. I got my backpack and my suitcase and walked outside to the car where my grandma had been waiting. I tossed my luggage in the back seat and we began our drive to the school. We arrived at the school and met up with the class and Mrs. Kelsey. I gave my grandma a hug goodbye and told her to tell dad goodbye as well. I joined the group of groggy teens and waited a bit before we finally boarded the bus. From the school, the bus driver drove us to the airport where our bags were checked and loaded onto the plane. Mrs Kelsey hands out the tickets and we headed out and onto the chartered plane. I walk slowly behind people to my seat and found who I sat next to. Toni sat at the window seat and waved to me. I placed my bag on the shelf and took my seat, getting situated before saying hello. We shared pleasantries and then we did our own things. Toni pulled out her I pod and began listening to music. I looked around the plane and saw everyone sitting and talking. Across from my row were Donica and Kaitlyn who were laughing and talking to Nikki and Eric who were seated in front of Toni and I. The seat belt light lit up signaling for us to fasten our seat belts as the plane took off. An hour has passed and everyone has finally settles in and is pretty quiet. I was reading my book and Toni still was listening to her music. The plane starts to make a loud rattling noise and begins shaking. As soon as it begins, a man’s voice calls over the speaker and the seat belt light flickers on again. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we are having a little bit of technical difficulties, please remain calm and keep seated...” Chapter 2:Journal Entry 2: Terror On the Beach The sound was loud. Screams and engines balring filled the plane. The lights flickered on and off, terror filling the air. “What’s going on?” Mrs. Kelsey yelled to the pilot, banging on the door. The plane rattled and jerked, tossing luggage everywhere, hitting people as it fell. The noise was almost unbearable, the voices, ear piercing, blood curdling screams of pure fear. This was it; we were all going to die. My family’s faces flashed before my eyes. The devastation lingering on their faces when they found out what happened/ The agony of losing their daughter... This thought was too much for me to bare thinking about. My mind flickered through my life in the last few moment. I saw my father’s face smiling as he tucked me into bed at night, my brother laughing as he chased me down the dock, and lastly my grandma’s peaceful face as she sat on a bench in seaside, watching Willie and I shuffle from one ride to the next. A loud cracking noise snapped me back to reality, just long enough to see water getting closer through the window. The plane went down and the room went dark... I opened my eyes surprised to be surrounded by trees and grass. Where am I? Noises came from the distance, and as I stood up, I could see outlines of people running. I made my way to the area where all the trees had faded and the grass transitioned into sand. At the edge of the beach was the charter plane... well part of it anyway. Toni was nowhere in sight and I haven’t seen her since the crash. I wonder where she is, and if she is okay. Cassie screams calling for me to help her. “Kaylin’s hurt and I need you to help me get her out!” Cassie says, panic stricken in her eyes. Kaylin lay under scraps of plane pieces with blood dripping from her head. She’s mumbling words almost as if she is speaking in tongues. On a count of three Cassie lifts the big scrap of metal and I pull Kaylin out from underneath. Cassie thanks me gratefully as I help her move Kaylin away to safety. Further down the beach Kristiana, Rachael, and Chris are walking toward the crash site, Kristiana helping Kyle who is limping gingerly with his left leg. His jeans from his knee down was ripped and stained in blood. The group slowly made it’s way over to where Cassie, Kaylin, and I were. Chris and Rachael strayed from Kristiana and Kyle, and started running toward the crash debris. A few people here and there ran from one area to the next helping people. “Watch out!” someone shouted from the distance as a large piece of plane side started to fall. A few teens ran screaming towards safety, as the wall of the plane came crashing down. “Everyone come over here! Run to safety!” Harry shouted emerging from the forest. Everyone got away from the falling debris and was now standing near Harry. The group of teens looked beat up and bruised, but nothing major. Kaylin and Kyle were the ones with bad injuries. Kaylin’s injury was the more serious one. Kyle merely had a broken leg, which didn’t compare to Kaylin’s head injury. We all gathered around Harry besides Kaylin and Kyle who were leaning against trees at the skirts of the jungle where we stood. “Mrs. Kelsey and the pilot are unconscious and I can’t get them to wake up. I left them back under a small alcove in a rock I saw. They will be safe there until I return to bring them here in a bit,” Harry said. “Well first things first, we should have a vote for a leader,” Kyle said. “I nominate myself!” The group took a vote and selected two leaders from the few people who volunteered to be leader. The voters were in and it came to a tie between Karsyn and Harry. To save the group trouble from fighting Karsyn and Harry agreed to lead as a team. The first role of business was to search the island of any sign of life. Harry picked Anthony to go, and Karsyn chose Kaitlyn B. to go search. The rest of us set out to find pieces we could scavenge from the crash. The group scattered around the crash site and began to look for supplies and anything else we could use. “What should we call this place anyway?” Kristiana asks. “I don’t know, but it sure is a terror island,” Donica said sarcastically. Harry overheard their conversation and called for everyone’s attention. “Who thinks the island should be called Terror Island?” Harry asked. “We don’t even know if it is an island,” Karsyn said in reply. “How about we name the place Terranova?” Donica finally said after thinking for a bit. Voices whispered in the group before Karsyn and Harry took a vote. “Everyone likes the name, so wherever we are is now called Terranova,” Karsyn says. Terranova... definitely a fitting name for this place.. whatever and wherever this place is... Chapter 3:Journal Entry 3: Losing Power It’s been a week now... well I’m pretty sure it has been. The days seem to grow longer and melt into the nights effortlessly, and people are getting doubtful that we will ever be rescued. Cassie is usually one to lighten up a mood, but lately she seems to have less enthusiasm. Supplies so far are still pretty decent but food and water are running low. Kaylin’s wound is getting better, but her condition isn’t too promising. I get to be the lucky one who gets to re-bandage her wounds while we are stuck here on Terranova. I walk over to my backpack I managed to get from the wreckage and started looking for my little first aid kit. I still remember when my grandma gave it to me. I felt stupid for having it, but now i’m really glad she made me take it. As I search through my bag I come across my cellphone... like that will have any use, so I toss it to the side on the jacket next to my bag. Finally! It only took me a little bit, but I found the medical kit. I walk over to the shaded area where Kyle lays, his leg in a makeshift splint. “Where’s Kaylin?” I ask, panic stricken in my voice. Kyle laughs slightly and points to the wreckage, where Kaylin is standing on top of a huge scrap of metal. I rush over worried that she could possibly hurt herself. When I get closer I realize she is saying something. “Sharks! They are going to get me!” She screams. I look around and see nothing but sand. “Kaylin there are no sharks,” I call to her. “I don’t believe you! They are around your ankles!” She screams genuinely terrified. “They aren’t hurting me, see!” I say walking around in a circle for a bit, before stopping to look at her. She nods her head and allows me to help her down, just long enough for me to change her bandage. Kaylin restlessly sits on the tarp set out that Kyle is laying on, as I fasten her bandage. “She’s convinced sharks are out to get her,” Kyle says laughing a little. Her wounds look pretty bad, possibly even infected. I take out some neosporin and carefully put it on her wounds and bandaged her up, only for her to run off screaming again. For a girl who is wounded she covers some serious ground. I finish my job up, and head back to put my first aid kit back into my bag. Just as I zipped the bag up my cell phone catches my eye once again. It couldn’t possibly have bars could it? I carefully reach for my phone and dust off the small specks of sand that lay on the screen before clicking the power button. The screen lights up and shows it has one bar and is about to die. I carefully press the dial pad and type in my grandma’s number to call her. I hold my breath as the phone begins to ring. One ring...two rings... three rings echo in my ear until someone picks up the other end of the line. “Hello? Josie are you okay? I haven’t heard from you in a week!” My grandma says on the other end her voice tight and worried. “Hi Grandma, I don’t have much time to explain everything but the plane crashed! I just want you to know how much I love you all just in case anything happens to me,” I say overwhelmed that she answered. “What happened?” She squeaked her voice cracking at the sudden news. “ We were on our way to England, we were about an hour into our flight and then the plane went down,” I say loudly the urgency making its way into my voice as the battery life slowly drains from my phone. “Is everyone alright?” She yells into the phone her voice a little shaky. “Kaylin has a bad head injury, Kyle’s leg is broken and Mrs. Kelsey and the pilot are completely unconscious... I’m scared of what's going to happen,” I tell her tears welling up in my eyes. “Josie? Are you okay?” She says louder. I can hear her calling for my dad to come to the phone. “I’m okay, our plane flight number was 0381 and we were on Virgin Airlines, leaving from Newark,” I tell her, cramming as much information as I can into the call. The phone falls silent for a few moments and my heart skips a beat. “Grandma! Hello? Hello?” I scream into the phone. “Josie? I can’t hear you! Hello? Hello?” She yells her voice stressing each word she says as if its her last. I began screaming into the phone louder than before desperate for her to hear me... silence overwhelms the other end of the line and I know that she’s gone... I drop to my knees in the sand and begin to cry knowing that my one last chance at survival might have been her. I really hope she got everything I gave her. I sat there a few minutes listening to the phone until finally the battery drains fully and the light goes out on the screen. That's when the tears really started to whell up. We were all going to die aren't we? This island is going to be my grave... the thought of me dying here was just too unbearable to believe. I quickly stood up with my phone clutched in my hand. I placed it inside of my pocket and walked over to the others joining a cluster that had been forming. Harry and Karsyn must have been getting ready to make an announcement. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and took a seat in the sand next to Kristiana. Chapter 4:Journal Entry 4: On The Bright Side... Today seems to be a little better than the last few days. The tension isn’t so high and Anthony and Kaitlyn finally arrived back. When they arrived back, they had told us of all the things they had seen while gone. “While we were gone we found an orange grove that is filled with fresh fruit,” Kaitlyn said smiling. Smiling isn’t something people have done lately, not counting today. The atmosphere really seems more uplifting and we are starting to get good news for the first time. Anthony carried a few suitcases in his hands and tossed them on the ground. The group began looking through the pile trying to find their suitcases. Not everyone found their suitcases but luckily I had found mine. Harry stood in front of Kaitlyn and Anthony smiling. “Did you find anything else besides the orange grove and the suitcases?” Harry asked the two. “Well, the island itself is fairly small, it took us about seven hours to go around the entire perimeter. While we searched for inhabitants, we came up empty, but we found a source of freshwater,” Anthony says. The group of teens began to cheer and share thoughts with one another until, Karsyn told the group to quiet down and let them finish talking. Kaitlyn steps forward and begins to explain the island more. “The island has two mountain ranges, a waterfall and its mainly jungle and beaches. We also came across a deep dark pit, which Anthony wanted to go inside to investigate, but I advised against it. There are no inhabitants and we came across the scar from where the plane had hit,” Kaitlyn says as she slides a bag off her shoulder and hands it to Anthony. Harry and Karsyn smiled and nodded approvingly at the two for their work that they did. Before the group dispersed Anthony handed a bag of fresh fruit over to Harry and Karsyn who began to prepare breakfast. Everyone went their separate ways to go look through their bags. Chris had brought some playing cards and Matt U found his whistle. Naturally he began to blow on the whistle causing everyone to look his way. Karsyn approached him and smiled. “Your whistle could be really helpful with having the group gather for meetings and for meal times,” She said excitedly. “Everyone gather for lunch!” Harry shouted, catching everyone's attention. The group gathered around and took seats on jackets and pieces of oddly shaped driftwood. Harry and Karsyn then began to hand out the fruit when Justin comes up from the shoreline with a massive object in his arms. When he gets closer the large looking object is shown to actually be a bunch of fish tied together with some wire. He walks up to the group and hands the large amount of fish to Harry who immediately thanks him for his work. “I caught some food for everyone,” Justin says smiling. Harry builds a fire, while Karsyn hands out the rest of the fruit. Eventually the food is finished being cooked and everyone gets some fish to eat as well. I never thought I’d like fish, but this has to be the best thing i’ve tasted in so long. The group happily ate the food all the while talking and playing card games that Donica had arranged. Eventually everyone finished eating their food and gathered around the games that Donica organized. Kristiana and Harry played a card game while laughing, meanwhile others played a simple game of tag. It really helped lighten up the mood between the group since the crash and the tension of yesterday. Donica had gotten very creative with the games and even created a game similar to bowling, but it used coconuts and twigs. Of course I couldn’t play it to due to me being allergic to coconuts, so I mostly read while everyone else enjoyed the games and shared laughs. In the end the day turned out to be better than expected and everyone got to enjoy the simplest things like having shampoo and soap from their suitcases. Even those who didn’t get their suitcases ended up managing by sharing with another person who was kind enough to do so. The rest of the day consisted of mostly everyone relaxing and enjoying the games and the day just in general. Hopefully tomorrow can be just as promising... Chapter 5:Journal Entry 5: What has been lost can never be found... It has been one week since Kaitlyn and Anthony returned with the good news, and people are starting to wonder if rescue is even coming. It seems like we’ve been here for years, when in fact its only been a few weeks. Toni keeps count of the days that pass on a slab of rock she found near the shore. Every day she marks it down on the slab with a small sharp rock, that is starting to look fairly dull. Its been so long since I’ve seen my parents and I’m really starting to miss them. The sad thing is I even miss my brother... never thought I’d say that. Since we’ve been here I’ve learned to appreciate the smallest of things. Food for one is really something important and when we are able to find meat such as fish, it's greatly appreciated and wanted. Another thing I have appreciation for is hot showers and fresh water. I really miss taking nice hot showers, here we have to bathe in the ocean water or in the newly found waterfall. We usually don’t bathe in it though, but we usually take water from there and boil it. After that good news we had gotten the week before Cassie is now much more positive and has been trying to keep the positivity going for everyone on the island. Donica is being very helpful with people and Kaitlyn K. has been really friendly with people. People who I least expected to be patient, friendly, helpful, and even positive have taken these positions and it’s pretty shocking. I never thought of these people as being the ones to do this, well Cassie I knew but the rest are quite shocking. Just as it seemed things were going to be simple and the day would avoid its share of problems people are screaming at each other. Kaitlyn K. and Matt B. are over near one of the makeshift shelters screaming at one another. Matt B. is sitting on a blanket complaining about the island and the lack of stuff he needs. His attitude was very rude and he was very depressing when it came to us being rescued. Kaitlyn K. stood in front of him screaming about he never does anything to help and how he hardly listens to anything. “All you ever do is sit on your butt, while everyone else is hard at work! Don’t you know we could use all the help we can get?” Kaitlyn screamed. “What do you expect? We are stuck on this island and we might not ever get rescued! At least i’m being realistic unlike you people, who think you can build your own little paradise until rescue comes,” Matt B. says, a group forming around the two now. All work and stuff people were doing immediately stopped as rumbling comes from the sky. Large dark clouds come barreling over toward the island, making it look smaller in comparison. Thunder dominates the sky and as the lighting begins to strike everyone on the beach scrambles as fast as they can trying to grab stuff and make their way over to a shelter. It doesn’t take long before the storm moves in, rain drowning the earth as if falls. The group grabs as much as they can and drags it under the shelters trying to keep the stuff safe. Kaylin is starting to regain her memory back, what a perfect time right? Anyways the storm moves in enforcing the intensity of the sky above us to be more threatening. A loud roar screams across the sky causing many people to jump in fear. In the heat of the mess people are panicked and lost sight of one another. Shelters began to tear down and people scrambled to hold them together. Mostly everyone made it to a shelter, but people had to continuously run back out from the shelter to help another collapsing shelter back into a standing position. A half hour later the storm passes and the group gathers to assess the damage. “Okay so most of the food is gone, along with our supplies, which means we are going to have to start from scratch. Only two of the shelters remain standing and did anyone take a headcount yet?” Harry asks looking over the group. “Yeah I counted but we are missing one person,” Karsyn said stepping forward. The group looked around at one another before Kyle began to speak. “Um where is Kristiana?” He said. The crowd broke out into a panic as everyone looked around for her. “She isn’t here,” Donica said. Tension grew in the group and everyone fell silent. Matt B. and Kaitlyn K. looked away from each other and stood on opposite side of the group, obviously still upset over the argument. “Things just got serious and we have one person missing, we will have to look for her tomorrow morning because it's getting late. Also we can’t be so lenient with what we do anymore,we need to start preparing for things like storms for next time...” Harry said. Great a missing person... that’s always a positive note to end the day with. The group scattered around the beach, searching for pieces of shelters and also some of the missing luggage. Tomorrow is going to be even worse... I can just feel it... Chapter 6:Journal Entry 6: When All is Lost Start Again The next day Harry and Karsyn called a meeting, using Matt U.’s whistle. Everyone formed in a group for the meeting. “Okay since we have one person missing we are sending a search party for her to look. Anthony and Kaitlyn B. have good knowledge of the island so they will be part of the search party, along with Eric, Racheal, and Chris,” Karsyn said. “So you still have a leader, I’ll be joining you guys as well,” Harry added in as he joined the group. The rest of the group began collecting scattered supplies on the island and pooling as much of the wreckage together. Kristiana is still missing but the good news is Mrs. Kelsey has finally woken up. After three weeks on the island she has finally regained consciousness. Relief fell over the group when they heard her voice. We all gathered around her when she sat up. “ What happened? We aren’t in England!” Mrs. Kelsey screeched. She began to panic and freak out as she stood up quickly, and lost her balance. She then began to fall, barreling backwards into a tree. She hits into the tree, knocking a coconut lose from the branches up above, only for it to come down and smack her on the head, rendering her unconscious once again. The group stood in complete silence, shocked at what had happened. “Did she seriously wake up, and then get knocked out again?” Andrew said. Whispers filled the crowd and people just stood in shock. “Wow... talk about the irony” Toni said. A few people nodded in agreement, and Harry moved, Mrs. Kelsey back onto the blanket where she stayed shaded from the sun. Everyone went back to work with gathering new wood and scattered supplies. Kaitlyn K. stood next to a large log, struggling to move it back to the campsite area. Matt B. walked over quietly, grabbing the one side of the log and Kaitlyn K. picked up the other end. “Thanks,” She said smiling. “ No, problem... Look I’m really sorry abo-” Matt B. began to say when Kaitlyn K. cut him off. “It’s fine, I forgive you,” She replied to him smiling. He smiled in return and they carried the log over to the campsite where everyone else had been stocking up the leftover supplies and tally up the total. Toni was on the beach collecting shells when Nikki approaches her. “Toni what are you doing?” Nikki asks curiously. Toni doesn’t answer for a moment. She continues collecting shells for a few more minutes before finally replying. “I’m collecting enough shells to make an SOS sign for a plane to hopefully see,”Toni said. Nikki smiled and started to gather shells as well. “This is a really good idea. Mind if I help?” she asks. Toni smiles and nods her head, and the two begin to set up a large area for the sign to be written. While those two gathered shells, and placed them in the pre-sketched areas Toni had set up, I was collecting wood for fire and vines to weave for strings. It’s been three weeks since we landed here and about a week since I made that phone call... I wonder if anyone is even coming. The negativity of the group is growing and spreading like a wild fire, taking down everything and everyone in it’s path. Staying positive is almost impossible now a days and even our leaders are getting a little irritated with everyone. I wonder if Kristiana really isn’t lost... but perhaps she left us. It doesn’t seem like a bad idea to be honest, but I know I have to stay with the group. We all need to work together, and the jungle is too dense to navigate alone. As I collected dry wood, and found some vines along the skirts of the jungle I began to think about the rescue. At this point, all I have left is my hope and my will to survive. I don’t want to die and I know for a fact I want to go home again. So much for going to England, a place I’ve always dreamed of going. Well this lovely trip has definitely changed my feelings towards traveling. I sighed out loud as I reached down to pick up another twig. My arms grew heavy with sticks and I returned back to camp and made a pile of wood for the fire. The search group returned a few hours later claiming they couldn’t find her anywhere and they had no idea if she was even okay. What if she didn’t want to be found? Night was falling and the groups finished rebuilding a few shelters tying the last one back up, just in time for sleep. Everyone had some fruit we managed to collect and went to bed, too exhausted to really stay away any longer. I just knew things would get worse... hopefully tomorrow is better... who knows maybe we will find Kristiana. Chapter 7:Journal Entry 7: Mickey Mouse to the Rescue Its been a month since we last talked to our families, since we’ve crashed, and since we have heard anything from our town. The morale of the group is really low, and the supplies are starting to become sparse. As I was grabbing a water for myself I hear someone scream in the distance. Lauren screamed, jumping back as a shadowy figure came out from the jungle. “It’s Kristiana!” Tatiana said. Harry and Karsyn were the first to get to her. Kristiana was covered in dirt, and looked as if she hadn’t slept in days. The group of students ran up to her and formed a circle the minute Harry blew the whistle for a meeting. “Josie and Matt T get some blankets, water, and food for Kristiana! She has to be starving,” Karsyn said. Kristiana began to tell her story, but I didn’t get to hear because I had to go get her some food and water. Matt T took care of the blankets while I grabbed a water and some fruit for Kristiana, as well as some fish. I brought all the food back, and saw that the crowd had spread out more to give her room, and now Harry and Karsyn were just at her side. “I brought the food,” I said, handing her the fruits, fish and water. She ate quickly and practically finished off the water that I gave her in a matter of minutes. “You must have been hungry,” Harry said as he took the blanket Matt T brought, and wrapped it around Kristiana. She didn’t say much except for simple replies like yes or no until Harry and Karsyn started questioning her. “Where did you disappear to?” Karsyn asked. Kristiana began to ramble on about finding pearl divers on the island, and how their leader was named Prometheus. She said that he had helped her find shelter in a cave with him and his wife Gaea, who was pregnant with their first child. As she got further into her story she drastically changed subjects and started to talk about Mickey and Minnie mouse waving to her. “What is she talking about?” Andrew asked, a bewildered look on his face. Kristiana stood up and began to run towards the water and Harry quickly chased after her. “Kristiana wait!” Harry screamed running to catch her. Harry stops running and just stands knee deep in the salty water looking out into the distance next to Kristiana. The group turned around and watched the two stand there. “What are they looking at?” Karsyn asked. Just as she said that a tall dark figure approached from the horizon, with sirens blaring. A large figure with round ears was waving in the distance as the shadowy figure approached. “A boat!” Lauren and a few others shouted. The group took off running down the beach to join Harry and Kristiana who were now jumping up and down in the water to attract the attention of the ship. The figures came in close proximity and the boat stopped. A little row boat dropped into the water and the round eared figures paddled to shore. When they stepped off the row boat I noticed they had big goofy ears and were in fact Mickey and Minnie Mouse. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” I said out loud. The group stood in awe looking around at the pearly white ship and the disney characters looking down off the boat at Mickey and Minnie who were on the island standing before us. The phone call must have worked! I did it! I got the group rescued! Everyone ran to grab the remainders of their things and one by one loaded into the small row boats that were being sent out. As we all stepped on the boat I stopped quickly and turned to look at the island. I sighed, relieved we were safe and said a few words before continuing up the platform. “Goodbye Terranova,” I said before turning away. Everyone started crying even Harry and Karsyn when we saw all of the supplies and food there for us. We were finally safe. A crew was already with shirts and food and pants and all kinds of luxuries we didn’t have on the island. We all changed into clean clothes and took our very first showers in awhile when we got onto the boat. I couldn’t of have been happier. Once everyone was all cleaned up, the captain held a large feast for the students, and even for Mrs. Kelsey and the Pilot. There had been no deaths and somehow we all made it out alive. Kaylin’s head was getting checked out, but apparently all the work I had done to her had helped save her life. Kyle got his leg properly bandaged up and was given crutches to walk with. Also Mrs. Kelsey and the pilot were treated for their conclusions they sustained, but overall everyone was healthy and safe. Hours later we docked back in our town. A sea of people stood, waiting at the dock for the boat to let us off. Reporters, families, strangers and more all stood there cheering as we took our first steps back into civilization. When I walked down the boat, I instantly started crying when I saw my family. They were huddled together waiting for me to step off the boat and when they saw me, I could have sworn they screamed. I ran down the steps, not caring if I fell and flew into the arms of my Dad and Grandma who were now crying. “Thank you..” I whispers through falling tears. My brother joined in on the hug as well and we stood there for what seemed like hours just hugging. To ruin the moment a police officer took me to the side along with the other students for questioning on what had happened. We stood a little distant from the group and a reporter began to speak to me. “What happened out there?” He asked me. I stood there for a minute in silence and thought about all the troubles we had gone through. The injuries, the storm, Kristiana missing, and lastly the rescue. These people were going to be connected to me for the rest of my life. I never thought I’d even come to care for people I hardly knew well, but after this, I can’t say that I would have been better off without them. They saved my life, just as I had done to them. I looked up at the reporter and began to speak. “ We survived together, by helping one another. They saved me and I helped save them. I will always have a part of them with me and we will always be connected now...” I said smiling slightly. I should write a book... telling people of our story, and of how we survived a horrible incident. We never gave up and we always kept fighting. We survived, we worked together, and we learned so much about one another in this time being. I especially learned more about myself. I learned that I can do anything I need to do, If I put my mind to it. I also learned that, I wouldn’t be alive, without the help of my fellow classmates who had cared for me and helped shelter one another. We are all fairly closer with one another, and I have a feeling that it will stay this way... for a long time... Everyone was so happy to know we were alive, and I couldn’t be more relieved to be back home. My classmates will always have a special place in my mind, and I will be forever bonded to them and to that island Terranova... Thought Terranova was a scary place, it also helped me learn so much about myself and the others, and to be honest, I’m glad this all happened. I’ve learned so much and I’ve grown since the crash. If I could do this all over again and stop the crash from happening... honestly, I don’t think I would... That island Terranova, has become a part of me and it is the story and adventure of a lifetime, that I will never forget.... Category:Josie's Random Pages :D :D Category:Just because Josie is amazing ;) Category:JOSIE IS EPIC 8) Category:Josie Category:ZKJ :DDDDDDDDDDDDD Category:I just said it, XD Category:Ideas Category:Of course I did Category:Everything I can think of Category:awesome people Category:Cool like Jagger Category:Cool Category:Content Category:HAPPY Category:Wow Category:Writing addiction Category:Story time Category:English assignments Category:People Category:Typing Category:Epicness Category:EPICNESS Category:being awesome 8) Category:Writing Category:work Category:teamwork Category:save Category:help Category:rescue Category:plane Category:flying and falling Category:flying Category:falling Category:crash Category:plane Category:first time flyer Category:class Category:teacher Category:shakespeare Category:class trip Category:vacay Category:scared Category:tropical storm Category:island Category:scar Category:working Category:team Category:mickey mouse Category:cruise ship Category:the end Category:people Category:in Category:a Category:story Category:being Category:survivors Category:life or death Category:helping others Category:comments Category:Community Category:saving lives Category:injured Category:helping Category:medical Category:attention Category:required Category:Uneducational Category:fun Category:scary Category:thrilling Category:Robert is amazing :DDD (AKA) ALFIE :D :D Category:Rocks Category:Did I say he was epic? Category:AUSTIN IS SUPER EPIC :D :D 8) Category:General wiki templates Category:Template documentation Category:Infobox templates Category:Typing Category:being random Category:epic Category:just awesome Category:Just Us Friends Category:hard work Category:content Category:adding catergories Category:working on a goal Category:The Kingdom of Broken Dreams Category:Do you know me? Category:Josie's stories Category:writing Category:out of category Ideas